


Cactus

by AshHossain



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One Shot, RaBin - Freeform, Vixx loves Asia, slightfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHossain/pseuds/AshHossain
Summary: Hongbin's acting weird after returning to the hotel room.{Based on the third episode of VIXX loves ASIA}





	

The daytime was filled with excitement, the evening was filled with beauty, and now the night was the time for tiredness to kick in.

Ravi and Hongbin opened the door of their hotel room, greeted by a large king sized bed. The rapper couldn’t wait to throw himself onto it and embrace it with all he had.

“This is the best place on earth…..” Ravi wailed burying his face into the soft pillow.

“YA! I know you won’t shower but At least change the clothes before lying down, it’s not only your bed!” Hongbin demanded while his hand rammaged through his luggage to look for clothes to wear, eyes looking at his partner with sheer annoyance. Ravi peered a little to see the complaining face.

“buff mm doo shiref” was what Hongbin heard in return. Using the clothes in his hand to hit the head of his lying friend, he retorted,

“Yes! You are _too_ tired to change dress! Go and change it before I take all of them off in front of the camera.”

Ravi’s eyes moved to the black object at the corner of the room. Exhaling a deep sigh of frustration he got up, with his shorts and a normal comfortable tee shirt, he dragged his body to the washroom.

“You are _too_ much! Not cute at all!” Ravi sneered from the washroom. Hongbin groaned, a deep noise from the base of his throat. By the time rapper returned, he was greeted by a grumpy visual who had his hands crossed before his torso and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong?’ Ravi asked, walking to the other side of it, eyes focused on the visual. Hongbin didn’t reply, just went to the washroom and slammed the door behind him. The loud bang startled Ravi a bit.

“You know, it’s not our house. We’ll have to pay for it if the door brakes!” the elder one reminded Hongbin who immediately got out of the washroom wearing a new set of clothes and strode towards him with even more of an angry face. And before Ravi knew it, he got hit by a towel again.

“What’s wrong? You are acting weird! Are you drunk?” Ravi asked, somehow grabbing the towel before it again hit him.

Hongbin stared at him for a while, before plopping down on the bed right beside him. And in no time his back was flatten with the bed’s surface.

The taller one looked dumbfounded, he was sure there was something wrong now. They were all happy in the wishing cave, they even had a nice view of the dragon bridge, they laughed, took photos. Everything was so fun so what was it now, that Hongbin was acting like he was all mad at Ravi?

“Kong-ah~,” Ravi drawled, Hongbin turned his face to him. He didn’t seem as angry as how he looked before. Neither grumpy, just a bit sadness flashed on his feature. Still that was enough to make Ravi confused again.

“Who said I wanted to be cute?” Hongbin asked flatly. No emotions, no sounding of an actual question, just flat.

“Wait, what?” the rapper replied, eye brows perked a little, voice filled with confusion. Hongbin didn’t answer, just stared at him for a good 2 minutes before pushing his body off from the bed. Bringing his legs up, he crawled to the other side of it, sitting on the right side of Ravi. The towel still in Ravi’s hand.

“I asked who said I wanted to be cute!”

“Yeah, I heard what you said, but don’t understand it…”

“Just forget it!” Hongbin slightly bent forward, his hand reaching for Ravi’s cap to hit it. Yes, he was still wearing that white cap from morning, Ravi grabbed his wrist.

A low chuckle left Ravi’s lips, as he kept on scowling at Hongbin’s continuous attack.

“Yah! I can hit you as well you know! Better explain what’s going on inside that head of yours!”

Hongbin fixed his large expressive eyes into Ravi’s golden dark brown orbs. As if they both were doing a staring competition, none of them blinked. Who knows how many seconds had passed by, and Hongbin finally opened his mouth. Really small in tone, almost like pouting.

“In the morning you didn’t accept my aegeyo.”

Ravi tentatively brought his face a little closer, squinting at Hongbin’s face, like finding out the rest of Hongbin’s thoughts just by reading his face, before finally uttering,

“So?”

“Then you said I’m too much so I’m not cute at all..”

Hongbin’s lips pursed up, almost like a baby who was too shy and guilty at the same time to admit that he had stolen the cake from the refrigerator last night because it was too tasty. Hearing Hongbin’s words Ravi just nodded. Then bringing back a serious expression on his face he started,

“Yes….then what?”

Hongbin didn’t want to but he automatically huffed at his friend’s lack of understandings.

“FORGET IT!” His other hand worked behind him to bring the pillow up, to again attack Ravi with it, target, Ravi’s face.

Ravi got his timing correct, and before Hongbin could actually hit his face with it, his hand grabbed Hongbin’s wrist first, letting the towel fall on the ground. They again stared at each other, angry eyes versus confused gaze.

Ravi pushed Hongbin behind and he leaned over him, making sure Hongbin’s back was completely laid flat with the bed. As he positioned himself over him properly, his both legs kneeling on Hongbin’s both side, while Hongbin’s both hand pressed on the bed over his head.

“Ravi let go of me right now!” Hongbin demanded.

“To let you attack me once again! No thanks!”

“There’s a frigging camera in here Kim Wonshik! Let go!” Hongbin started squirming like crazy, trying to free his hand from Ravi. Ravi found it hard to control that guy, and before he knew it, his hand lost balance.

He fell on Hongbin. Abs against abs, chest against chest, nose against nose, forehead against forehead.

Hongbin’s movement stopped, and Ravi’s grip came lose. They looked at each other with wide eyes, feeling the others warm breath on his skin. Their heart beating like crazy, both could feel it. Ravi could feel the heat on his face, see the redness on Hongbin’s cheeks. Time stopped around him, around them. Then….

Then the phone started to rang, as if trying to remind them of how awkward their position was. Realizing it, Ravi did not delay a single second to get up and fish his phone out. He didn’t even check who it was, he just took the phone, and almost ran out of the hotel room.

Hongbin didn’t move, he just stared at the ceiling to grasp on what was going on , till the whole situation was registered in his head. When that happened, he shifted his gaze, and first word that he uttered was,

“Camera.”

Ravi leaned his back on the door, holding the phone to his ears. What he did was just holding the phone, but whatever was being told to him from the opposite party went beyond past his head. He just looked at a far distance, surprised by how his chest could rise and fall like that. His heart was beating like it would come out of his chest at any time, it was his first time feeling like that. He was way beyond being appalled now, he didn’t know what to call this situation.

He waited, till his heart beat was back to normal. Now he could hear the words from the other side of the phone, it was Leo. Ravi didn’t bother about what he was saying, he just simply said that he was tired and ended the call.

Re-entering the room, Ravi found Hongbin sitting on the bed cross legged, hands holding his feet. A white quilt messed up by his feet. Hongbin flinched a little seeing Ravi entering the room, Ravi noticed but didn’t say anything. He quietly went to Hongbin’s left to sat beside him, cross legged, hands on his feet.

Was it awkward? Take three guesses.

“Who was it?” Hongbin started, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Huh? Owh…. Leo..” Ravi replied, his face looking forward, as if trying not to show anything to Hongbin.

“Ow…what did he say?” Hongbin said.

Ravi hesitantly turned his face to his right. The visual had a large plastic smile on his face, revealing his dimples. An awkward smile, even more awkward than the visual’s selfie.

“Just this and that…..” Ravi replied, Hongbin nodded. Then again silence greeted them, they didn’t look away, just stared at each other in silence. And they didn’t know what happened, an actual grin broke from the plastic smile. His smile was infectious.

 Because Ravi didn’t know it, but a giggle also made its way up to his throat. And the giggle soon turned into a cackle that didn’t take long to accelerated into a full volume laughter. They were rolling on the bed, laughing about…who knows what! They didn’t care, they laughed, until their stomach hurt. The white quilt all tangled around their body, Hongbin tried to rise from the bed a bit, he had tears in his eyes from laughing too much. But Ravi didn’t let him, tugging onto Hongbin’s t-shirt with all force he again made Hongbin to lie upside down on the bed. Letting his hand wrap around the broad shoulders of the visual, maybe to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

“What happened?” Hongbin faced Ravi who was just lying beside him, looking at his face, his words breathy.

He gasped for air, the traces of laughter still visible in his beautiful eyes, making him look more alluring. Ravi felt dazed by Hongbin’s beauty, a sweet smile replaced the raucous laughter.

“Yes.. I’m asking you that…” He whispered, low.

Hongbin could see the want in Ravi’s eyes. Ravi really was curious and clueless about what was happening. Hongbin started with a meek voice,

“Well, you like cute things. Your heart melts when someone does aegeyo. You LOVE those who are cute, _like Ken._ His aegeyo can even make you move a mountain! But I’m not cute. BUT I TRIED TO ACT CUTE! But you didn’t accept my aegeyo! Instead you just shouted that MY ACTIONS ARE NOT CUTE AT ALL!” that turned into a full screech by the end of his complains.

Ravi found himself dumbfounded as Hongbin took in several breaths to control his anger. A low chuckle again left Ravi’s lips. Hongbin frowned at him.

“You are angry about that? And you were holding grudge against me for that simple matter throughout the whole day?”

“Well! It wasn’t a simple matter! I friggin tried to do aegeyo but you rejected it! I never did aegeyo!” Hongbin snorted, eyes wide, trying to intensify the depth of the situation. Hongbin’s meme faced reaction made Ravi broke into laughter again. Hongbin’s face started to get puffy from anger seeing Ravi. He lightly punched Ravi’s upper arm to warn him that he was crossing the limit. Ravi stopped, but felt like he was going to die from holding in his laughter.

“Okay.. I’m sorry.. I was sulky about not winning, so I ignored.”

“Huh! You would have accepted it if Ken hyung did that..” Hongbin whined.

“Where did Ken hyung came from?”

“Duh! Everyone knows how much you love _love_ Ken hyung because he is cute.”

“YA! I love babies, puppies, kids, dolls everything because they are cute! That doesn’t mean that I love _love_ them!” Ravi replied, a bit angered from the false accusation of the visual.

“Sure!” Hongbin rolled his eyes at Ravi.

Then Ravi wrapped his legs around Hongbin’s leg under the quilt. Hongbin by the sudden intrusion of private space once looked at the quilt and then at Ravi. Ravi’s face adored a foolish smile, while Hongbin’s face showed a mixture of shock and confusion. The visual’s large mouth was also open wide, as he raised his both eye brow.

“You are my artwork….You know I love you too..” Ravi hummed, his voice filled with a soft warmth and his fingertips removed the hair from Hongbin’s forehead. His voice, his touch, they were soft. They were too soft. So soft that Hongbin couldn’t help but to cringe at his touch, and made a face at Ravi. His whole body shuddered as an odd sensation ran through his whole feature.

“Wonshik-ah~” Hongbin said, the back of his palm pressed against Ravi’s hand he slowly shoved it away.

“Stop it…”

“Why? You don’t believe that I love you? But I really do love you!”

Hongbin felt Ravi’s legs wrapping around him even more, while the arm around his shoulder almost seemed as if it was trying to choke him.

“Wonshik, don’t. Your love is like cactus…”

“Cactus? Why?”

“Your love is like cactus Because it hurts! Now get the hell off me! You are strangling me!” Hongbin screeched, trying failed attempts to push Ravi away but the elder made his wrap tighter. Even letting the other hand wrap around his middle, pulling him closer, he wrinkled his nose at Hongbin.

“You are cute!”

Hongbin scoffed in incredulity.

“I act cute but you don’t find it cute, but when I’m mad you find it cute! Are you making fun of me now!?”

Ravi didn’t bother replying, he shut his eyes, was too tired now. He was tired from the very moment he entered the room, and after all those laughter and argument, he didn’t have any energy left in his body. He curled up around Hongbin, pressing his mouth with Hongbin’s shoulder.

“Mhmm..” He mumbled. Hongbin could feel his friend’s tiredness. Hongbin didn’t move. He turned his head around, revealing the bare part of his neck. The black object still capturing everything that was happening over here.

“Ravi-ya…” Hongbin whispered.

“Mhhmmm…”

“It’s all been recorded… they will see everything…”

“It’ll be edited…” Ravi murmured, his voice was deep and heavy. Ravi was sleepy. And there was no guarantee that his friend would be awake after a few moment as well. Because… well it was Ravi.

“What if they don’t? They might get the wrong idea,” Hongbin stated, concern flickering in his voice. He was sincere.

“Is the wrong idea really a _wrong idea?”_ Ravi whispered, Hongbin both cringed at his words and blushed. His face a light shade of pink.

“wah!! Is the air conditioner even turned on! It suddenly got so hot in here.”

A small giggle again left Ravi’s lips. His eyes still closed.

“Cute…..Don’t worry… I’m sure the fans will enjoy…”

Hongbin couldn’t protest to that. He shifted his position, to such that his back was now facing Ravi, and he pulled the quilt up a little more. He couldn’t sleep being in his current position, but decided to leave it to rest for a while. He could move away later.

“Saranghae…Hongbin-ah~” Ravi’s voice was inaudible, maybe Hongbin couldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t paying attention either. There was no possible way that the camera could make out what he had said.

“You are so cheesy! I’m going to die!” Hongbin being the tsundere he was he still tried to act like he hated it. But he didn’t get any response from Ravi. Looking over his shoulders a bit, his eyes found a silent Ravi. Mouth a little open as the rapper slept quietly like a baby.

Hongbin turned to his original state. A soft smile creeping on his face.

“I love you too….Ravi…” He whispered. A moment passed by and the taller one brought himself closer. His chest against the visual’s back and he face buried in Hongbin’s neck crook. A gentle warmth growing between them, he placed a gentle kiss, Hongbin shuddered, but didn’t move.  
“I already know…” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not much of a Rabin story writer, but I do like RABIN..... ALOT! and this imagination of mine was circling around my head after talking to someone on twitter.... so... yeah... hope it wasn't that much of a bother.... ^-^ and it'd be good if I get some comments...since its my first RABIN ff


End file.
